


И теперь он будет мстить

by faikit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now he has his revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679110) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Вот и настало время,  
И Железный Человек сеет ужас.  
Местью прямо из могилы  
Он убивает людей, которых однажды спас.

Никому он не нужен.  
Все отворачиваются от него.  
Никто ему не помогает,  
И теперь он будет мстить.

Black Sabbath – Iron Man

 

«В центре внимания сегодняшнего дня снова новости о Железном Человеке, разрушающем здания в центре Лос-Анджелеса и Нью-Йорка. Нападения стали происходить после случившейся на прошлой неделе атаки на дом Тони Старка и Пеппер Поттс в Малибу, которую сенатор Стерн назвал «несчастным случаем во время учений». Никто не видел с тех пор мисс Поттс, гендиректора «Старк Индастриз» и невесту мистера Старка. Его друзья полагают, что единственным объяснением недавних действий Железного Человека может стать ее смерть».  
Агент Хилл поставила новости на паузу.  
– Это становится проблемой.  
– В некоторых случаях ответный удар – адекватная мера, – изогнула бровь Наташа.  
– Соразмерный ответный удар, – нахмурившись, отметила Хилл. – Поверьте, это не значит, что я не сочувствую. Но происходящее... – она указала на экран, – просто хаос.  
Клинт сложил руки на груди.  
– И что, мы должны сказать нашему другу: «Эй, прекращай вредить людям, убившим любовь всей твоей жизни?» Я поступил бы так же, случись такое со мной.  
Наташа бросила на него быстрый взгляд.  
– Я слышала, что сенатор нанял Джастина Хаммера для разработки технологии, которая позволит сбить костюм Железного Человека прямо в воздухе, – отметила Хилл. – Так что там теперь не совсем безопасно.  
– Если это технология Хаммера, я бы не стала тревожиться, – пробормотала Наташа, а Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
– Не говоря уже о том, что отказываться разговаривать с друзьями и взрывать что попало, когда скорбишь – не очень-то здраво.  
– Погодите, взрывать что попало не здраво? – спросил Клинт. – Тогда я неправильно живу.  
Хилл закатила глаза.  
– Ты знаешь, что я права. Мы не говорим о человеке, который держит себя в руках. Мы говорим о нашем хорошем друге, потерявшем контроль. Или вы хотите подсчитывать очередные потери?  
Все замолчали на несколько секунд.  
– Ты права, – со вздохом сказал Стив. – Я пойду.  
– У тебя будет подкрепление, на случай... осложнений, – с облегчением отметила Хилл.  
– Нет. Должно быть ясно, что я пришел как друг, а не как представитель Щ.И.Т.а.  
Помедлив, Хилл кивнула.  
– Взлет через двадцать минут.

Стив ждал у дверей в частные апартаменты на верхушке Башни Старка. Он попросил ДЖАРВИСА передать сообщение.  
Вскоре знакомый красно-золотой костюм приземлился напротив. Медленно поднялась лицевая панель.  
– Стив. Приятно видеть. Что тебя привело сюда?  
Стив сделал шаг вперед.  
– Мы все скучаем по Тони, – сглотнув, сказал он. – Но это не выход, Пеппер.  
Она улыбнулась, хотя глаза наполнились слезами.  
– Это единственный выход, который у меня есть, Стив.  
– Но...  
Прежде, чем он успел закончить, Пеппер улетела.  
Стив вынул из кармана телефон.  
– Хилл? Похоже, это будет сложнее, чем я думал.


End file.
